


The Scarlet Letters

by eyeslikestarlight



Series: Vermilion [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen/Quizzy is background at first but will emerge more steadily, F/M, Family, Gen, In which the Herald writes many letters, Inquisitor Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikestarlight/pseuds/eyeslikestarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald of Andraste may be a very busy woman, but she still has time to write to her family.</p><p>(In which the Lady Trevelyan's story, from Herald to Inquisitor, is told through a series of letters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Papa,_

_I’m not dead! I’m sure news of the tragedy at the conclave has spread, and I had to write you right away to let you know. I don’t have the time to explain right now, but please let everyone know I’m safe. I promise to send a follow-up letter soon._

_Your Scarlet_

 

_[A near-identical letter follows this one, addressed to 'Kitty' in Redcliffe Village.]_

 

* * *

 

_Pumpkin,_

_You will never know the depth of my relief when I received your letter. When we learned of the conclave, an unspeakable fear gripped me; it was a father’s worst nightmare. I’ve never seen Grace lose her composure the way she did, or Jamison fall to his knees and pray. But I dared to hope, and it seems the Maker has smiled upon us._

_Where are you? Have you returned to Redcliffe with your fellow mages? How did you escape the blast? We can see the tear in the sky even from here, and I can only imagine what it must look like up close._

_Please write back soon, my darling. I love you always._

_Your Loving Father_

 

_[An additional note is scrawled on the back:]_

_Your mother wept, both when we thought you were dead and when we learned you weren’t. Write to her, my dear. She loves you._

* * *

_Scarling,_

_Fenedhis, you scared the life out of me! But if anyone could make it out of there alive, I’m not at all surprised it was you. Still, it must have been awful. Are you okay?? You must tell me everything!_

_Things have been…tense, here. The villagers are keeping to themselves more, shooting us dirty looks, whispering amongst themselves. I think they believe we’re responsible for the explosion and the Divine’s death. Maybe not US personally, of course, but you know what I mean. What if they drive us out of Redcliffe? Where else can we go? The fighting is getting worse out there, the templars become a greater threat every day._

_And Scar…what of First Enchanter Jarrian? There isn’t any chance you escaped together, is there?_

_I pray you are well, and find your way back to us soon. It’s too quiet here without you._

_Kitty_

* * *

_Sweet Apple,_

_What’s this nonsense I’ve been hearing? “The Herald of Andraste?” Everybody is talking about it. They say Andraste herself guided you out of the Fade—the physical Fade itself, as if such a thing were even possible. It can’t be true, can it? You know how such balderdash spreads. Still, I do wonder how you could have survived such devastation. Perhaps Andraste truly has blessed you._

_We would all appreciate an update, my darling. The rumors are growing more ridiculous by the day. Next they’ll say you sprouted a pair of green Fade-wings and flew to safety on Andraste’s back._

_Also, what’s this about an Inquisition? You aren’t a part of this, are you? Please write back soon, pumpkin._

_Your Very Confused Father_

* * *

_Little Red,_

_People have been saying the most interesting things about my most beloved little sister. Is it true Andraste gave you a piggy-back ride through the Fade? My favorite part is the bit about the golden nug._

_Seriously, I’m eating this up over here, but an update would be nice. You’re still alive, right? Circle “Y” if yes, or “N” if you’re a filthy liar who lies._

_Your Favorite Brother,  
_ _Jamie_

_[Below, there is a large “Y” and a smaller “N” with the notation to “Circle one.”]_

_P.S. He’ll never admit it, but Wes was worried sick about you. He claimed he was only mourning the loss of so many templars, but we all knew he was just as distraught as the rest of us about his baby sister. Don’t worry, I won’t let him live it down._

* * *

 

_Kitty,_

_I’m so sorry I haven’t written back sooner. There’s just so much to say, and I don’t even know where to begin…although I suppose the_ beginning _is probably a good place to begin, usually._

_The conclave was a grand affair. There were so many people there, Kit. Mages like us, First Enchanters, rebel apostates, templars, seekers, chantry clerics, and of course, the Divine herself._

_They’re all dead, now. All of them. Jarrian, too. I’m the only one who made it out alive, and to be perfectly honest, I’m not really sure how to deal with that. It doesn’t help that I can’t remember a thing about the explosion, or the Breach, or any of the nonsense they’re saying about me. The first thing I remember is waking up in a dungeon, because of course I was their prime suspect. Why wouldn’t I be?_

_But they took me to the Breach, and I managed to—wait, I should back up. It seems like the explosion did have some effect on me: I’ve got this mark on my hand, sort of like a scar, but…glowing. Green. Almost_ alive _, in a way, if that makes any sense? Maker, what am I saying, of course it doesn’t. But it’s given me this power that’s like magic but not magic at all. Basically, I can use it to close rifts in the veil…? Honestly, I couldn’t make this stuff up if I tried._

_So they brought me back to the Breach, and the mark on my hand was able to calm it, at least temporarily. And now I guess they trust me? Most of them, anyway._

_Oh—I should explain who “they” is, shouldn’t I? Has word of the Inquisition spread to Redcliffe yet? It’s hard to explain, but the important part is that they’re the only ones who seem to be doing anything about fixing the Maker-damned hole in the sky. And thanks to this absurd mark on my hand, it looks like they could really use my help…so it looks like I’m stuck here, for now._

_But I suppose it isn’t so bad, even if there are more demons than I’d prefer. It feels really good to actually be out in the world, doing some good. There are some good people here, too. There’s an elven apostate who has the most interesting view of the Fade, I think you’d really enjoy chatting with him. And have you ever read Hard in Hightown, or Tales of the Champion? Looks like their author is going to be one of my travelling companions. He’s funny, I like him already._

_Right, didn’t mention that yet. They’re sending me on a mission to the Hinterlands, we’re leaving tomorrow. Hopefully we’ll have the time to make a stop in Redcliffe! For now, I should really get some rest…but I’d better write to my family first. I can only imagine how they’re going to take all this._

_All my love,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Jamie,_

_Actually, we played leapfrog. Her high jump is especially impressive for a thousand-year-old woman._

_Read the letter I wrote Papa, I’m too lazy to copy it a third time._

_Your Favorite Little Sister,  
_ _Scarlet_

_[Enclosed is a lengthy letter to Bann Trevelyan, as well as Jamie’s original letter. Next to the ‘Y’ and ‘N’ a third letter has been added and circled: “P, for probably.”]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ambassador Montilyet,_

_The conflict in the Hinterlands is even more dire than it was before the conclave, and that’s saying something, considering what I and my fellows went through last year. We’re doing all we can for these refugees, but they could use all the help they can get. I don’t suppose you could send some strongly-worded letters to the nobles in the region telling them to pull their heads out of their arses and help their countrymen, could you?_

_With respect,  
_ _Scarlet Trevelyan_

 

* * *

_Commander,_

_I’ve spoken to Master Dennet about his horses, but he insists we secure the region first. One of his men has suggested watchtowers; I’ve marked their locations, but I can’t say I’ve had much experience in building things. Would you believe they don’t teach Construction 101 in the circle? Ridiculous, I know._

_Some men would be appreciated, if you can spare them._

_Dutifully,  
_ _Scarlet Trevelyan_

* * *

_Jamie,_

_Have you ever been camping before? Let me tell you, it’s quite the novel experience. I especially enjoy the funny looks the soldiers give me when I light the campfire with my bare hands._

_It’s still too cold down here in Ferelden, but at least the Hinterlands are pretty. The parts that aren’t ravaged by war, that is. As if going after each other wasn’t enough, both sides are cutting down anyone who gets in their way. It’s all rather disheartening, to say the least._

_But hey, otherwise we’re having a grand old time. Last night I found a spider in my bedroll and screamed, as one does when they find a spider in their bedroll. Next thing I know there are six or seven soldiers in my tent with their swords drawn, all ready to do battle with this great and fearsome spider. And I’m talking one of the regular sized ones here, not a giant one. (I have been lucky enough to avoid those, so far, but I think I might actually cry if I ever do see one in person.) Needless to say, they weren’t too pleased with me. But what can I say? Spiders are scary._

_I miss my bed, and I miss Molly’s cooking, and—would you believe, I actually miss Wes. His grumpy glowering is actually rather comforting in its own way, you know? Of course, I miss my dashing and heroic big(ger) brother most of all. But I have been making friendly with my companions, at least. Varric has the same sense of humor as us, and I think I could learn a lot about magic from Solas. He’s got this real subtle wit too, it’s great. And then there’s Cassandra, and she’s…a little uptight, let’s say. Which, naturally, makes it that much more fun to tease her._

_Pass my love along to Gracie, will you? I haven’t had the chance to write her yet. I hope she isn’t cross with me._

_Your Favorite Little Sister,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

 

_Kitty,_

_The soldier outside of Redcliffe’s gate wouldn’t let us in. Ridiculous, I know. But on the bright side, that means they won’t let in any rogue templars, right? It felt so unfair, knowing you were right on the other side of that gate, but what can you do. I’ll return the next chance I get, and next time I won’t take no for an answer._

_Scarlet_

 

* * *

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_I quite enjoyed your charming illustration of Druffy the Druffalo in your last report. Is it really true he took down a despair demon singlehandedly? Perhaps we should recruit him._

_Sister Leliana_


	3. Chapter 3

_Scarlet,_

_You certainly have stirred up quite the fuss, haven’t you? The Herald of Andraste is a rather grand title. So grand, in fact, that the remaining chantry clerics have thoroughly denounced you, and our family is taking quite a lot of heat for it. Not that I blame you, dear sister; I know you couldn’t have had anything to do with that awful Breach, and there’s no way you would have given yourself such a title. Your loving family is still just grateful that you are alive. Rest assured that we have been doing all within our power to clear your name and turn the tide of favor in your direction. We will not sit idly and let them tarnish your good name, nor the name of House Trevelyan._

_This Inquisition of yours sounds like serious business. Are they treating you well? They had better be treating you well. If they aren’t, you just say the word, and I’ll set them straight. You’re clearly an important asset to them, what with this strange mark on your hand (does it hurt? you’re not in pain, are you? I do hope you’re all right) as well as this fancy title. We should take full advantage of that and see that you’re not wanting for anything._

_I regret that I don’t have time to write more often, but there is so much that I must attend to. Only you could cause such a ruckus when you aren’t even here. Only you._

_Your Loving Sister,  
_ _Grace_

* * *

_Gracie,_

_Relax, would you? They’re treating me just fine. I have my own little cabin with a nice cozy bed, I eat three meals a day, and most people have stopped shooting me nasty looks when I walk by. In fact, I think they like me now! Most of them, anyway._

_I can hear the distrust in your voice from your letter alone, so let me reassure you: the Inquisition is led by some fine and capable people. The former Right and Left Hand of the Divine are admirable women, passionate and driven. Our military commander is the former Knight-Captain of the templars in Kirkwall—and I know what you’re thinking, but I’m told he is the driving force that kept the city from falling into outright chaos after the initial rebellion. The soldiers are quite loyal to him, and I don’t think he’s the type of man to abuse that loyalty. And I’m sure you’re familiar with Josephine Montilyet, aren’t you? She’s been working_ wonders _as our ambassador._

_I have recently met with Revered Mother Giselle, a respected and level-headed woman who has offered her support to the Inquisition. We hope that her support will help influence other clerics to our perspective. And tomorrow we depart for Val Royeaux, where I plan to speak with some others._

_Take a deep breath, Gracie, and try not to worry yourself into an early grave. The Trevelyan estate would surely be lost without you._

_Love and kisses,  
_ _Scarlet_

_P.S. The mark is fine. Weird, but fine. Honestly, don’t you have more important things to fuss over?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Scar,_

_People are beginning to panic. Rumors of great hosts of templars coming for us, rumors of the Lord Seeker declaring an attack on Redcliffe, even rumors that the Inquisition wants us dead. I’ve been trying to keep everyone calm, but it’s not an easy task. Some are growing desperate, and I’m afraid someone might do something drastic._

_I think Grand Enchanter Fiona plans to meet with you. She hasn’t said as much, not to the likes of me, but she set out this morning, and I know she wouldn’t leave the village for anything less. The Inquisition_ could _protect us, couldn’t it?_

_Stay safe, Scarling._

_Kitty_

* * *

_Kitty,_

_One day, when all of this madness is over, I’m taking you to Val Royeaux. It’s absolutely magnificent, you must see it._

_It looks like you were right about the Grand Enchanter. She approached us just as we were departing and invited us to Redcliffe to ally with the rebel mages. We have to make a stop back in Haven first, but I have every intention of heading straight there as soon as possible. We’ll be together again soon, my darling Kitcat!_

_With endless love,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

_Dearest Scarlet,_

_I am overjoyed at the news that we will be reunited! But you must have been mistaken about the Grand Enchanter. She has not left Redcliffe since before the conclave. Whoever you met in Val Royeaux was an imposter. Please be careful, my friend._

_Kitty_

 

* * *

 

_Sister Leliana,_

_We are within a day’s travel from Haven, but I wanted to warn you in advance that something funny is going on. My best friend Kitty is among the rebel mages taking refuge in Redcliffe village, and she informed me in a recent letter that Grand Enchanter Fiona had left the village, most likely with the intent to meet with the Inquisition. This proved true as we met her in Val Royeaux, where she extended an invitation for us to discuss a potential alliance. When I expressed this to Kitty, however, she responded that the Grand Enchanter had not left Redcliffe, directly contradicting her earlier letter._

_Kitty is my most loyal and devoted friend, and would never intentionally lie or mislead me. Something sinister is at work, here, and we must be on guard. Perhaps you could have some of your agents look into the matter, see whether any of them have spotted the Grand Enchanter outside of Redcliffe in recent days? I would appreciate it greatly._

_Respectfully,  
_ _Scarlet Trevelyan_

_P.S. We’ve picked up two very interesting recruits along the way. Inform Ambassador Montilyet that she may wish to greet Madame de Fer personally when we arrive, and warn the Commander that he ought to keep an eye on his breeches._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sister,_

_A recent report informs me that you met with the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux. It also informs me that he behaved rather disgracefully, even going so far as to assault a Revered Mother. Is this true?_

_The Lord Seeker has called for us to gather in Therinfal Redoubt. Several of my brothers have departed already, but others of us, including myself, are reluctant to leave Ostwick unguarded._

_I would appreciate any insight the Inquisition has to offer._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Wesley_

* * *

_Wes,_

_Are my eyes working properly? I must have them checked. Not only have you written me a letter, but you’re actually asking for my_ advice? _This is a truly momentous day. Hold on, I need a moment to savor this._

_Right, now that that’s done: yes, it’s true. Lord Seeker Lucius assaulted Revered Mother Hevera, prattled on about his own destiny and righteousness, and declared Val Royeaux unworthy of protection, thus abandoning the frightened citizens and chantry clerics. One of my companions is a seeker, and even she was disturbed by his behavior._

_The south is a mess, my dear brother. Your journey would not be a safe one; there are apostates who have gone mad with power and would attack you on sight. Not only are you safer where you are, but you are right in believing that Ostwick needs you. Anyway, mother would only hate me further if I put you in harm’s way._

_Stay there, and keep our family safe. Oh, and I love you too._

_Truly, I do!  
_ _Scarlet_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ambassador Montilyet,_

_Attached is a report of our experience in Redcliffe. Any information you have on House Alexius would be helpful, I’m sure. And perhaps you should look into House Pavus, as well? Logic tells me that I should be wary of this Dorian fellow, but my gut tells me that he means what he says. I suppose we will have to see._

_Also, please pass along to Sister Leliana that we have made contact with Warden Blackwall. He has been travelling on his own and thus was unable to shed light on the disappearance of the wardens, but he has pledged his services to the Inquisition. His sword arm will surely be appreciated. (He also has a rather impressive beard. Not that this has any bearing on his ability as a warrior, but I thought it worth noting anyway.)_

_Warmly,  
_ _Scarlet Trevelyan_

 

* * *

 

_Kitty,_

_Seeing you was such a delight, as brief of a visit as it may have been. Don’t you worry, I’m going to get us out of this mess Fiona made. The Inquisition is growing every day, and we won’t let this magister get away with whatever wicked things he’s planning._

_Our Commander still wants us to seek out the templars, instead, but I’ll convince him. Remember my favorite game from the Circle, “Let’s see how quickly I can fluster the templars”? He may not be a templar any longer, but his cheeks still flush an adorable red when I flirt. He’s rather pretty, have I mentioned that?_

_We’re still waiting on word from Magister Alexius before we can make any moves, so in the meantime I’m headed south. A group of our soldiers are being held captive by some Avvar tribe who refuse to release them unless I go and meet them. I sure hope all this popularity doesn’t go to my head._

_All my love,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

 

_Gracie,_

_Remember when I told you they were treating me well? I’ve changed my mind. Imagine trudging through the smelliest, muckiest, wettest bog you can think of, with delightful hoards of undead to keep you company along the way. And waiting at the end of it, a group of Avvar warriors who ~~want your autograph~~ want you dead. Sounds fun, right?_

_But fret not, dearest sister; the Avvar are defeated, and we’ve taken refuge in their abandoned keep for the night. And now I’ve the return trip to look forward to, lucky me!_

_Spare a thought for your poor waterlogged sister as you lay cozy in your silken sheets, will you?_

_Jealously,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_I’ve received a rather strongly worded letter from your elder sister which appears to implicate that we are not treating you properly. Do you truly feel this way? I would like to offer my most sincere apologies if this is the case. When you return to Haven, perhaps we could sit down and discuss your accommodations?_

_With greatest respect,  
_ _Ambassador Montilyet_

* * *

_Ambassador Montilyet,_

_My sister Grace is a caring and devoted sister. She is also extraordinarily overprotective. I may have made the mistake of complaining about the unpleasant nature of the Fallow Mires to her; she clearly took this as a sign of my terrible abuse._

_I can assure you that I am perfectly satisfied with my place in the Inquisition, and feel that you and the others have been very kind and accommodating. I will write to my sister and tell her that she has nothing to worry about. Please forgive her hastiness; she means well, truly._

_Apologetically,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Dearest sister,_

_Twenty-six years you have known me, and still you take me too seriously. I’m fine! Honest! The Inquisition has been good to me, I promise you. Please stop harassing our poor ambassador, and trust that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. _

_Exasperatedly (but still lovingly),  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Little Red,_

_Is it true that the Avvar tried to ritualistically sacrifice you to their goat goddess? Please tell me the part where you used a severed corpse arm to club their leader to death is true, at least._

_Ostwick is terribly boring without you._

_Adoringly,  
_ _Jamie_

* * *

_Beloved brother,_

_Get your stories straight, would you? It was the god of cheese wheels, and I used a leg, not an arm._

_Yours most truly,  
_ _Scarlet_


	7. Chapter 7

_Kitty,_

_We depart for Redcliffe Castle tomorrow. If all goes smoothly, I should be seeing you soon. Wish me luck!_

_Scarlet_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Herald,_

_They say you’re dead, but I refuse to believe it until I see your body with my own two eyes. The woman I knew wouldn’t have fallen without putting up one hell of a fight. Perhaps he’s kept you alive. If he has, if there’s even a chance…_

_This world is a living nightmare. But with you, we could fight back. Why would the Maker send you to us, only to take you away?_

_The first two attacks were hopeless, crushing defeats. We barely have the strength to defend our own hold, let alone lay siege to Redcliffe Castle. But what other option do we have? Are we to lay cowering until the demons come for us?_

_We’re coming to get you. Please be there. Please be alive._

_[This crumpled letter can be found on a corpse laying outside the gates of Redcliffe Castle, tucked beneath a blood-soaked fur mantle. When the spell is undone, so is the letter.]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Strawberry Shortcake,_

_Must I derive all my news from the rumor mill? It’s spouting some spectacular nonsense this time: magisters, time travel, and mages abound. You’re going to worry your old man to death if you don’t send him an update from time to time._

_Your Concerned Father_

* * *

_Papa,_

_I can only imagine the rumors that must be circulating. But the important thing is that everything worked out in the end, right?_

_Grand Enchanter Fiona made an obvious mistake, but I understand her desperation. I felt it too, even before the conclave; one can only cower behind village gates for so long before their fear begins to get the best of them. Never mind about the magister; he was dealt with, and we’ll leave it at that._

_Yes, it’s true: the rebel mages have officially joined the Inquisition as free allies. We will finally have the chance to prove ourselves to all of Thedas, to prove that we are capable of living freely and responsibly. This may be a huge step in the history of mages, and I am proud to be a part of it._

_Best of all, it means that Kitty is here in Haven with me! She won’t be travelling with me, as she isn’t much of a fighter, but I’m sure her skills as a healer will be greatly appreciated. I’ve made lots of new friends already, but it feels so nice to have someone from home by my side again._

_With the mages’ help, we should be able to close the Breach. It will take some time to relocate everybody and get them all settled, so in the meantime I will be travelling north to attend to some matters that have arisen on the Storm Coast._

_Is this enough of an update for you? I would prefer you to remain alive, and if a letter is all it takes, I’ll be sure to send them more often._

_All my love,  
_ _Scarlet_


	8. Chapter 8

_Scarling,_

_I know, it’s a little silly to be writing to you when we spoke in person only yesterday. But you’re on the road now, and I feel as though we barely had the chance to catch up!_

_You didn’t tell me how cold Haven was. I suppose it makes sense, considering it’s up in the mountains, but it’s even colder than Redcliffe! I miss those balmy summer days in Ostwick, when you would charm the templars into letting us get a bit of fresh air._

_But on the bright side, everyone here has been surprisingly accommodating. Your ambassador pulled me aside after you’d introduced us yesterday and told me to let her know right away if anyone called me knife-ear or treated me like a servant. I also spoke to Solas, as you suggested, and you were right! His views of spirits and the Fade are absolutely intriguing; I think I’ll sit with him again at dinner tonight._

_I still feel bad for intruding on your cabin, are you sure it’s okay for me to share it with you? I suppose it doesn’t matter when you’re travelling, but when you get back, I understand if you need some privacy. It’s not a very big cabin, after all. But it is very cozy! Did you decorate it yourself?_

_By the way: you were right about Commander Cullen. He_ is _rather pretty, isn’t he? And I’m pretty sure that opinion of yours isn’t one-sided. I happened to run into him in the Chantry, and when I introduced myself and told him my relation to you, he said, and I quote:_

 _“Ah, yes. Lady Trevelyan is a—an important asset. We’re lucky to have her.”_

_And then he cleared his throat, and I swear, Scarling, his cheeks colored just like you said! That sure says something, if he’s blushing at the mere thought of you. Honestly, I don’t know how you manage it. It’s the hair, isn’t it?_

_Still, it’s just for fun, isn’t it? You ought to be careful, Scar. Remember what happened last time? You can take the man out of the templars, but can you take the templar out of the man?_

_All right, I’ve prattled on for long enough. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again very soon. Try to stay dry out there!_

_With love,  
_ _Kitty_

 

* * *

_Kitty-cat,_

_Here are all the reasons you are full of nonsense:_

  1. _It is never silly to write to your best friend, no matter how long ago it was that we spoke. Your letters are always a spectacular treat._
  2. _Mountains do tend to be cold, particularly when there is snow all around. But it certainly is disagreeable, so I won’t fault you this one._
  3. _Of course you’re welcome to my cabin, do you think I’d want you anywhere else? Out in the tents with the soldiers? No, you are just fine where you are._
  4. _This business between the commander and I is a passing flirtation, nothing more. However, I would like to point out that he is nothing like Jonathan, nor any other templar I’ve met before. Not that it matters, of course, because it’s only for fun. That being said, his blush will always be adorable, and I will treasure any further gossip you have to share on the matter._



_We haven’t even reached the coast yet, but already the rainstorms have hit us. I have a feeling this is going to be decidedly unpleasant. But at least there are no reports of the walking dead on the coast, as far as I’ve heard._

_Affectionately yours,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

 

_Jamie,_

_A recommendation: Never visit the Storm Coast. Just don’t do it. I don’t think it has stopped raining a single moment we’ve been here. I fear I may never be dry again._

_But I shouldn’t complain too much. As dismal as this place may be, it’s giving me something to focus on, something to put all my energy towards._

_I can’t stop thinking about the future we saw in Redcliffe. It was monstrous, apocalyptic. The breach covered the whole sky, hoards of demons roaming the land. I watched my friends die for me, Jamie. They tossed Varric’s body aside as if it were nothing. And I just_ know _that everyone else was dead, too. How many Inquisition soldiers lay rotting outside the castle walls? And what of Ostwick? You were dead, all of you, I was sure of it. There’s no way anybody could have survived in a world such as that._

_Maybe it was undone, no more than a nightmare to be remembered by Dorian and myself. But at every turn, there’s a chance that world could still come to pass. If we fail, if this Elder One gets its way and we can’t stop it…_

_Truly, I’m thankful for Dorian. He’s pretending to be cross with me right now for taking him to this miserable damp place, but he’s the only one who really knows what it was like in that dreadful future. Last night I sat with him by the fire (it was quite a feat that we managed to get one going at all), and we didn’t say anything, but I think we both understood._

_Ugh, I swear, this rain will be the death of me. I must put a word in with our requisitions officer to better waterproof these tents._

_Hugs and kisses,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

 

 _Little Red,_

_I don’t think anybody could blame you for being shaken by what you’ve seen. Not only the future you witnessed, but the tragedy at the conclave, the Breach, the demons, the undead, the war, the flight from Ostwick, and worst of all: the pouring rain and spiders in your bedroll._

_In all seriousness my dear sister, you’ve been through so much, far more than any one person should have to bear. But you’re alive, and that’s a miracle. We’re alive too, Scar, and we’re not going anywhere. And if there’s anyone in all of Thedas I believe in to keep that horrific future from ever coming to pass, it’s you. You are the most capable woman I have ever known, and I mean that with all of my heart._

_Take comfort in the friends you have there, both Kitty and the new ones you have made along the way. And if you need me, you just say the word, and I’ll be on the first ship to cross the Waking Sea._

_Oh, and the latest rumors claim that your hair is made of actual fire. How could you hide such a detail from me for all these years? For shame, Little Red. I do hope the rain doesn't put it out._

_Unconditionally yours,  
_ _Jamie_


	9. Chapter 9

_Commander Cullen,_

_We’ve officially recruited The Iron Bull and his mercenary group, the Chargers. Enclosed is a more detailed report on our meeting. I must say, the Bull is rather an impressive sort of fellow, and I’m sure his talents will be greatly appreciated. I hadn’t realized the qunari were so…well built. His crew seems to be equally adept, and they appear to have great respect for their leader. And he’s far more laid back than one would expect from a qunari, in the most agreeable way. I do believe I’ll like having him around._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Scarlet Trevelyan_

 

* * *

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_The Chargers will be a welcome addition, I’m sure, but I can’t say I’m too pleased about the Ben-Hassrath part. Are you sure we really need this Bull fellow? He could be a danger to our operations, regardless of how “well built” he is._

_Cullen_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_Wait, don’t tell me. You’re not_ jealous, _are you?_

_I’ve already discussed this with Ambassador Montilyet, and we both agreed that this arrangement could be mutually beneficial. I respect the fact that he was upfront about it all, and I’m sure we’ll get some useful intel from his reports._

_Don’t fret too much. You’re still my favorite commander. Besides, your hair is much prettier than his._

_Scarlet_

* * *

_Scarling,_

_I happened to witness Commander Cullen open a letter earlier today, and I swear, his face turned the color of your hair. What did you say to the poor man?_

_Most amusedly,  
_ _Kitty_

 

* * *

 

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_Fine. I will defer to your judgment, for now._

_I was not jealous._

_Cullen_

_[Not included: A large quantity of crumpled-up papers covered in scratched-out drafts.]_


	10. Chapter 10

_Papa,_

_We did it! With the help of the rebel mages, we were able to seal the Breach, hopefully for good. I can hardly believe it really worked! Of course, there’s still the matter of that “Elder One” to deal with, but with this, we can all breathe a little easier._

_For now, everyone is celebrating our victory, and you know how I never miss a party. I’ll write more later!_

_Your Scarlet_

* * *

 

_[A series of notes, left in a dim chantry, abandoned along an overgrown path, scattered to the winds:]_

_-Watching, waiting, weary, worried. We are trapped. We must escape. We are going to die here. Where will we go? I want to go home. The wolf cries out to the burning moon. This is wrong, all wrong._

_-Andraste’s ashes, did you see those templars? Red damned lyrium. This is my fault._

_-I will not die here. I refuse to die here. Bastien needs me._

_-Father did always disapprove of my fiery attitude. Perhaps this is fitting._

_-This dragon will not take me quietly. I will do Anthony proud._

_-Krem, Stitches, Grim, Dalish, Skinner, Rocky. They’re all accounted for. I’d like to see that ~~majestic~~ creature try to lay a single talon on them._

_-This is my chance to atone. I will make it count._

_-[A hasty scribble of a dragon with a zillion arrows sticking out of it.]_

_-Vir suledin nadas._

_She did it. I don’t know how, but she did it. –L_  
_Did you doubt her for even a moment? –C_  
_But could she have escaped the avalanche? –J_  
_If anyone could have, it’s her. –L_  
_I won’t abandon her. We’re sending a search party out there. –C_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Scarling,_

_You really need to cut it out with this whole “almost dying” business. What in Mythal’s name were you thinking, taking on that creature and his dragon? You’re no use to us dead, my love._

_There isn’t really a point to me writing this, but I’m sitting next to the cot where you’re bundled in about a hundred blankets, and your lips aren’t blue anymore but you’re still sleeping, and I can’t just sit here. Mother Giselle keeps telling me to go get some rest, but how can I leave your side? Three different healers attended to you, including myself, and we’re all sure you’re going to be just fine, but…still. Can you blame me?_

_I think you may have been right about the Commander being…different. You should have seen him, Scar. At first I thought he was just scared and upset, like all of us were, but then I realized: he was **heartbroken** about leaving you behind, almost as much as I was. The search party was his idea; he refused to give up on you. And I don’t know if you remember, but when we found you, he was the one who carried you all the way back to camp, cradled against his chest, whispering reassurances, whispering your name. The only reason he isn’t sitting next to me right now is because we had to get those wet and frozen clothes off of you, so he was shooed away to go and argue with the other leaders._

_Speaking of which, they’re at it again. You would think they would at least try to keep their voices down. We’re all scared, Scarling. But we’re alive, thanks to you. Just please wake up soon._

_Kitty_

 

 

* * *

_Papa,_

_I’m not dead! What kind of ridiculous world am I living in, where this is the second time I’ve had to send you this letter?_

_Haven is destroyed, but most of us managed to escape. We’re in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but endless snow and as many supplies as we can carry on our backs, but at least we aren’t buried in the ruins of that town. My companion says he knows of a place to the north, a place where we can settle, and that’s where we’re headed._

_Please let everyone know that Kitty and I are okay. I promise to write more as soon as possible._

_All my love,_  
_Scarlet_


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracie,_

_So, it turns out there’s this old abandoned castle, just sitting right in the middle of the Frostbacks, waiting for someone to claim it. And I guess it’s mine now?_

_It wasn’t an easy journey, not by a long shot. If it weren’t for Solas, we would be lost. But somehow he knew of Skyhold, and Gracie, words can’t describe how magnificent it is. Of course, right now it’s in disarray, which tends to happen when things are abandoned for Maker knows how many years, but we’ve already got men at work making repairs. And even though we’re on a snowy mountaintop, the weather is actually surprisingly pleasant as long as you’re inside the castle gates. I believe there’s old elven magic at work, here. Oh, and the view! Simply breathtaking._

_It’s not perfect yet, but it’s going to be. We will not have a repeat of Haven. And besides being defensible, it’s big enough to support our growing numbers, grand enough to support our growing reputation. When repairs are finished, you must find the time to come and visit!_

_Oh, and the part about it being “mine”…did I mention that I’m the Inquisitor, now? That bit of news may have reached you already. It’s all very peculiar, really._

_Affectionately yours,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

 

_Scarlet,_

_“Hi Gracie! Just escaped an evil darkspawn magister, an archdemon, and an avalanche. Also I own a castle now, and by the way, besides being hailed as a religious prophet, did I mention I’m the illustrious leader of a growing military organization? But otherwise, you know, same old.”_

_Really? Truly? How can you be so casual about everything?? Andraste’s Breath, Scarlet, you’re really something else._

_You **are** okay, aren’t you? Are you really sure this “Skyhold” is safe? What if that magister and his archdemon strike again? And this whole Inquisitor business…goodness, I don’t even know what to say to that. Of course I believe in your ability, but are you really prepared to take on such a role? You realize how much danger you’re in, don’t you? I worry about you, dear sister._

_On a different note, it should please you to know that the chantry has been viewing you in a different light, as of late. The clerics in Ostwick were beginning to soften towards you already, and it seems the attack on Haven and your subsequent victory have sealed the deal. Keep doing good works and I’m sure their support will only grow._

_I will most certainly be visiting. Someone needs to make sure they’re still doing right by you, and I’d like to see the kind of people you’ve been spending so much time with. I will make the proper arrangements and let you know when I expect to reach you._

_With love,  
_ _Grace_

* * *

_Cherry Pie,_

_Must you give your poor father such palpitations? Maker, you must stop getting yourself into these situations! Ancient magisters, darkspawn, archdemons—what is this world coming to? And my darling daughter in the middle of it all!_

_Was “Herald of Andraste” not grand enough already? My baby, all grown up and leading an Inquisition…I hardly know what to make of it. If you weren’t already the talk of the town, you certainly are now. You should see the way your mother has been fretting. (Write her, Pumpkin. She is too proud to make the first move.)_

_But worried as we may be, I know they couldn’t have picked a more capable woman for the job. We miss you endlessly, but if this is where you feel you belong, I wish you nothing but the best. I am immensely proud of you, my love._

_Just try to avoid collapsing any more mountains, please._

_Your Adoring Father_

* * *

_Sister,_

_They’re saying it was the templars who attacked Haven, following the orders of that Elder One. They say they were corrupted, twisted into monstrous beings. Please, Scarlet, please tell me it isn’t true. I don’t know what to believe._

_Wesley_

* * *

_Wes,_

_It’s true. They’d been exposed to red lyrium, a ghastly and unnatural substance which is nothing like true lyrium, and it twisted them. Some had the substance growing right out of their skin. I don’t think their minds are their own any longer. And if you had gone to Therinfal Redoubt, you would have been one of them._

_Stay in Ostwick. Take comfort in the brothers who stayed with you, and know that others may yet have escaped, or perhaps remained in their own cities like you did. Keep our family safe. Keep our city safe._

_I’m so sorry, Wes._

_Scarlet_

* * *

_Gracie,_

_Technically, I don’t **own** the castle…_

_Are you sure those are the only reasons you want to visit me? It isn’t because you desperately miss your favorite sister? I did say you should wait until the repairs are finished, so I’m taking your impatience as a sign that you truly do._

_I will be travelling to Crestwood within the next few days, but I’m sure I will return before you arrive. It will be a joy to see you again, Grace._

_Eagerly,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

_Little Red,_

_Is it true you punched the lord of all darkspawn in the face before riding his dragon away into the night sky? I must see the crown they made you out of the dragon’s own teeth._

_If you ever let this ‘Inquisitor’ business get to your head, I’ll be sure to let everyone know that you once stole an expensive triple-layered cake from the kitchens and determinedly ate the entire thing in one sitting._

_Your Most Adoring Brother,  
_ _Jamie_

* * *

_Dearest Jamie,_

_Hey, he was asking for it._

_Grace says she’s coming to visit, so you had better come too! Can’t let her show you up, can you? Oh Jamie, you must see this place. And there’s so much I need to tell you, so much that doesn’t fit in the confines of a letter. Perhaps I will try to write them to you tomorrow, if I find some time when I’m on the road._

_Also, I was six years old, and it was a damn good cake. I have no regrets._

_Yours Always,  
_ _Scarlet_


	12. Chapter 12

_Jamie,_

_This whole “travelling from place to place” business is so tedious. Wouldn’t it be nice if we could just point to a spot on a map and teleport from city to city? When this is all over, I must gather the free mages together and look into arranging some proper transportation magic. But at least my horse and I are great friends by now. I have decided to call him “Charles Herbert.” Dorian says that’s a ridiculous name for a horse, but Dorian isn’t here right now. Anyway, Charles Herbert seems to like it._

_Good company on the road makes it better, as well. Bull and Varric are always entertaining. But then there’s Cole, and I’m not sure what to make of this boy. Have I told you about him yet? I thought I did, but I can’t remember. Anyway, he’s not really a boy, exactly. Solas says he’s a spirit, but he isn’t possessing anyone either? It’s all very confusing._

_He says the most fascinating things, this boy. He’s like a child, trying to understand the world. And I guess he’s able to read our minds, too, so that should be very interesting. I wonder what he will find in my head. Although there is one thing my thoughts have been lingering on as of late…_

_Oh Jamie, there’s no use trying to keep anything from you. There’s something very peculiar going on here. And by here, I mean back at Skyhold. With a certain…man. Have I told you much about Commander Cullen?_

_Uh oh. They’re calling my name out there. I’d better go see what trouble we’ve run into now. I’ll finish later, I promise._

_Earnestly yours,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

_Little Red,_

_You are the biggest tease in all of Thedas._

_All I know of him is that he’s the commander of ~~the Inquisition’s~~ your forces (that’s still very strange to write), he used to be the templar Knight-Captain of Kirkwall (I’m already dubious), and he has pretty blonde hair._

_If you don’t send a follow-up letter soon, I’ll be starting the rumors myself._

_Skeptically, concernedly, and unbearably curiously,  
_ _Jamie_

* * *

_My dear Lady Scarlet,_

_Did you know that our beloved commander is rather good at chess? I was thoroughly trounced today, it was quite an embarrassing display. But I can’t say I mind too terribly; he makes for charming company, wouldn’t you agree? I especially like how flustered he gets when your name comes up in conversation._

_Best hurry back and make your move, or I may just have to snatch him up first._

_Lovingly,  
_ _Dorian_

* * *

_Leliana,_

_We’ve reached the village of Crestwood, and things are far bleaker than I could have imagined. (Also, does it ever stop raining in Ferelden? If I never see another drop of rain again, it’ll be too soon.) These poor villagers are frightened out of their wits, endlessly harassed by the undead pouring from a rift under the lake. I suspect the corpses in the flooded remains of Old Crestwood may have something to do with it. We’ll have to drain the lake to close the rift and dispose of the bodies, but the controls to the dam are in bandit-infested Caer Bronach. Being Inquisitor sure is a fun job!_

_However, once we clear out the bandits and the undead, it would be well within our rights to claim the keep for the Inquisition. It may be a good idea to begin making arrangements. I will contact Commander Cullen once we’ve captured it._

_It looks like Hawke and her Warden will have to wait a bit longer. I do hope she’s patient._

_Dutifully,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Inquisitor,_

_Understood. I’ll have Josie make sure we aren’t stepping on too many toes when we settle in, and my scouts will make sure the bandits haven’t seized the nearby roads._

_I’m sure the commander will be very pleased to hear from you._

_Leliana_


	13. Chapter 13

_Cullen,_

_Caer Bronach is captured, and the Inquisition banner flies proudly. And damply. Our forces in the area have already begun to move in, and they’ll hold it until they receive reinforcements. Once my companions and I clear up this undead problem, this holding should serve the Inquisition quite well._

_I have heard that you like to play chess. Perhaps when I return, we should partake in a game?_

_Warmly,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

_Inquisitor,_

_Additional forces are already on the way. This keep will be an excellent asset._

_A game of chess sounds nice._

_Cullen_

* * *

_Scarlet,_

_Arrangements have been made; I leave in three days for Skyhold. Jamison desperately wanted to join me, but I insisted that he stay behind to maintain the estate. It’s far past time he took on more responsibility, anyway._

_I very much look forward to seeing you again, dear sister._

_With love,  
_ _Grace_

* * *

_Josephine,_

_I’ve closed the rift under the lake, and it seems that did the trick. We’re transporting any bodies we find in Old Crestwood to a chantry sister in the village who is properly cremating them, ensuring their bodies cannot be claimed and giving them the rights and respects they deserve after all these years._

_Coincidentally, the rain has stopped, and everything seems far less gloomy. Isn’t it nice how these things work out?_

_When we returned to the village, we found that the mayor had fled. He left behind a note of confession, which I have enclosed with this letter. What is the proper protocol here? Do we simply let him get away, or shall we track him down? Is this Ferelden’s jurisdiction or ours?_

_We leave now to (finally) meet with Hawke and her friend, after which we will be returning to Skyhold._

_Oh, and thank you for accommodating my sister, Grace. I know she can be a little fussy, so I hope she wasn’t too much trouble._

_Respectfully,  
_ _Scarlet_

* * *

_Blackwall,_

_Our conversation with Warden Stroud was very troubling. He claims Corypheus is manipulating the blight to make every Warden in Thedas hear the Calling, and that is what is driving them to such drastic measures. I assume you must be hearing it yourself, and I can’t imagine how frightening that must be, but I hope you find reassurance in this letter._

_It isn’t real. …Probably. Of course, I can’t say for certain. But you won’t be dying any time soon, not on my watch._

_I’ve already sent my full reports to my advisors; go and speak with one of them if you wish to know more. And don’t you worry, we’re going to do all that we can to protect your order and keep them from playing right into Corypheus’ weird gangly hands._

_Your friend,  
_ _Scarlet_

 

* * *

 

_Little Red,_

_Is it true that the Inquisitor and her commander have eloped? I hear they ran away to the ever-romantic Fallow Mires and he didn’t even care that her dress was merely sub-par. I’ll be quite sure to repeat these rumors if they aren’t denied._

_Most impatiently,  
_ _Jamie_

 

* * *

_Jamie,_

_You are a comedic genius. I bow to your supreme wit and cleverness._

_I’ve been a little busy, you know! The undead and the demons in Crestwood were a little more pressing than gossip. But, fine, you want the details? Here are the details._

_At first, it was just flirting. The same way I would flirt with the templars in the Circle, just to mess with them. It was amusing. Plus, he’s cute, and I liked the way he would blush. But he wasn’t like the templars. He wasn’t like that arse, Jonathan. He was…sweet. He **is** sweet._

_So I talked to him, interacted with him, got to know him. We didn’t agree on everything—he still wanted to go to the templars for help, rather than the mages. But I made my choice, and he never disrespected me, or the mages who joined us. His concerns were reasonable. And then I realized he was actually concerned about me, my own well-being, which was…different._

_Most of the time, he’s very serious, very dedicated to his work. But we would always share these little smiles. I invited him to the tavern one night, back in Haven, and he proved himself to be perfectly capable of loosening up and having fun with everyone. Then he walked me back to my cabin like a perfect gentleman, and there was this moment…_

_And when Corypheus and his dragon attacked, and we were sure we were going to die, and I said I would stay behind—Jamie, the way he looked at me…_

_He doesn’t look at me like Jon did, all lust and greed. He looks at me, and I know he cares. He really truly cares. _

_Goodness, look at all of that nonsense. What’s come over me? You know I’ve never been the type to gush like some lovesick teenager. How embarrassing._

_Well, you wanted to know, and there it is. I hope that’s enough to appease your overly-protective big brother instinct. Who’s to say if anything will actually come of this? But if anything does, I’ll be sure to tell you, if only to avoid being the subject of bad rumors. Honestly, Jamie, even if I did get eloped, you know I would only wear the most dazzling dress._

_Yours despite it all,  
_ _Scarlet_


	14. Chapter 14

_Scarling,_

_I’m sure you’ll be back at Skyhold soon, but I couldn’t wait that long._

_Yesterday, I received a letter from my parents. It still feels surreal, even just writing that sentence. They didn’t know if I was alive or not, they had no way of knowing whether I’d even survived the rebellion. But they had heard the news that most remaining free mages were with the Inquisition, and so a letter arrived here at Skyhold, addressed to Katalina Mariel. Sister Leliana pulled me aside and delivered it to me personally. She’s been very kind about it._

_They miss me. They say they’ve thought about me every single day for the past fifteen years, ever since the templars took me away. They say they even tried to visit the Circle, to visit me, but were turned away._

_Even if I did believe them, they could have written sooner. You used to receive letters every single day from Jamie and Grace, and from your father. I never received a single letter, not in fifteen years. Why didn’t they write me? I understand how difficult life in the alienage is, but I find it hard to believe they couldn’t manage that, even once._

_They want me to come home. I don’t know what “home” means anymore. I can’t remember my mother’s voice, or my father’s laugh. I can barely even imagine their faces properly anymore. And the alienage hasn’t been home since I was eight years old._

_I am truly unsure what to make of this, Scarling. A large part of me has been yearning for this since the day I lost them, but I thought I’d given that hope up years ago. Now here they are, and they’re hardly more than strangers to me. And how could I leave your side?_

_I’m sorry to dump all of this on you when I’m sure you have far more important matters to attend to, but if you could spare a word of advice, I very much need it._

_Appreciatively,  
_ _Kitty_

* * *

_My most darling Kitty,_

_First of all, there is absolutely nothing more important to me than your wellbeing. Corypheus can wait; you come first, always._

_My mother didn’t write me a single letter in eighteen years, though she was more than capable. She never once came to the Circle, even when my father and Grace and Jamie did. And when I was allowed those home visits and did happen to see her, she was extraordinarily cold, brushing me off like I was a speck of dirt on her expensive clothes._

_I don’t think your parents have anything in common with my mother. This letter may be the first, but the fact that they sent it must mean something, mustn’t it? And if they are to be believed, they did try to visit you. I don’t see why they would lie about that._

_Of course, I can’t speak for them. Only they can speak for themselves. Write them back, and give them a chance to do so. Ask them your questions, see what they have to say. At the very least, let them know their daughter is alive._

_You are my best friend in the world, Kitty, so naturally I want you to be close to me. But more than that, I want you to be happy and fulfilled. I want what’s best for you, and I’m not sure if that’s staying with the Inquisition. If you decide that you would like to go and see them, I won’t fault you for a second. In fact, I’ll fully support you. And best of all, Grace is coming to visit soon: she would be more than happy to take you back with her, and knowing my sister, she would deliver you all the way to your parents’ doorstep so you wouldn’t have to be alone._

_And if, after that, they’re still no more than strangers and you wish to return, I’ll send an entire squad of soldiers to go and retrieve you. Or if you’d rather not go at all, then you just stay right where you are. Nobody is going to force you. Make the decision you feel is best for you._

_For now, write them back, and see what comes next. I’ll be back soon, and we can discuss this more in person. And remember I love you, endlessly._

_Always and forever,  
_ _Scarlet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about what Scarlet looks like, there are some in-game screenshots and a beautiful art commission on my blog, check it out [here!!](http://kittyzumi.tumblr.com/tagged/scarlet+trevelyan)


	15. Chapter 15

_[A torn-out journal page, left in a corner of the Herald’s Rest:]_

_-Hah! Scarly finally made her move on Cully-Wully. Servants can’t stop talking about it. Must tell everyone._

 

_[Below is a picture of Scarlet french-dipping Cullen in the middle of an explosion and kissing him dramatically. The explosion consists largely of bees, because bees.]_

* * *

_[A note, crumpled and abandoned in the servant’s quarters:]_

_-Did you hear? The Commander and the Inquisitor! Who could’ve guessed it?_  
_-Seriously? I’m pretty sure we all knew before they even did. Have you seen the way they look at each other? It’s sickening._  
_-Well, I think it’s romantic. Like something out of a love story. Star-crossed lovers, a mage and a templar! A general and her commander!_  
_-He isn’t a templar any longer, you numpty._  
_-Who are you calling a numpty, you nug-licker?  
_ _-Ha! Good one, coming from the king of bogfisher dung!_

_[The rest of the note contains increasingly more creative insults until they run out of room.]_

* * *

_Blackwall,_

_Sources confirm it: She made the first move. You owe me ten sovereigns. Never bet against a Ben-Hassrath._

_T. I. B._

* * *

_Firecracker,_

_I thought you might like a preview from my new book, “The Lion, the Mage, and the Breach.” Special Inquisitorial deal, just for you._

 

_ Chapter 1 _

_Commander Carlen is a practical man. He believes in simple things, like swords, and shields. But lately, his mind has been otherwise occupied…_

_Ruby sweeps into the room, and he’s mesmerized. Her vibrant hair seems to crackle like fire in the golden sunlight that streams through the windows, and with a snap of her fingers, she’s enchanted his heart._

_“Carlen,” she says, throwing herself at him. “I can’t hide my feelings any longer. You must know how I feel.”_

_“Oh, ~~Scar~~ Ruby,” he swoons, hardly able to believe it could be true. “I suspected, but I hardly dared to hope…”_

_“Take me now,” she begs, and faster than you can say ‘lyrium’ she’s swept up in his arms. Conveniently, there happens to be a white stallion waiting just outside, and also the sun is setting, and no one seems to mind the ancient darkspawn magister terrorizing the land._

_…_

_Hey, it’s a work in progress._

 

* * *

_Dorian,_

_The acoustics in this rotunda are spectacular, are they not? I now know more about our commander than I could ever have wanted._

_Perhaps you and the Inquisitor should find more secluded places to gossip?_

 

_Solas,_

_Perhaps you’ve learned by now that our dear Scarlet has very little shame. It’s one of the things I love most about her. I’m certain half of Skyhold could describe our commander’s firm buttocks in exquisite detail by now. Then again, we didn’t need Scarlet for that one._

* * *

 

 

_[A forgotten scrap of paper:]_

_Worried, wary, not worthy. She is so beautiful. She deserves better. But she wants him. Could he be enough? He must try to be enough for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should check out "Near Misses and Almost Kisses" if you want to know a little more about how these two wound up together!


	16. Chapter 16

_My dear parents,_

_The journey to Skyhold could have been a bit smoother, but all things considered, we made good time. Scarlet welcomed me warmly at the main gate, as did quite a few curious onlookers, all clamoring to meet the Inquisitor’s Sister. It was all a little overwhelming, really, but it was wonderful to be reunited._

_Skyhold itself is an impressive fortress, although they haven’t completed renovations and there is still scaffolding up in various places. I have spoken with some of the builders, who tell me how far they’ve come since they first arrived. If they are to be believed, the Inquisition is full of quick and efficient workers. At the very least, Scarlet’s quarters are stunning, as is the view. They certainly are taking care of her._

_Scarlet’s advisors are certainly to be praised for their remarkable efforts, as the Inquisition’s influence spreads further every day. I was already acquainted with Ambassador Montilyet from Great Aunt Lucille’s parties, but she continues to impress me with her mastery of the Game. The spymaster, Leliana, is appropriately mysterious, but she served Divine Justinia well and has done no less for the Inquisition. As for Commander Cullen, he is well-respected and quite adept as the leader of their forces. He is also a charming and honorable man. I think you would both quite like him._

_Her inner circle is…interesting, to say the least. Some are highly admirable, such as Madame de Fer and Seeker Pentaghast. Others are…well, Scarlet seems to like them. And they’re loyal to her, which is what’s important, I suppose._

_They aren’t the only ones. You should see the way the people of Skyhold look at Scarlet, the way they talk about her. They adore her. She is their hero. And Scarlet has always held herself with confidence, but I’ve never seen her so sure, so in her element. These people trust her utterly, and she has given them every reason to do so. Yet she hasn’t lost herself, not her caring nature nor her humor. She has grown into a magnificent woman, and I couldn’t be more proud to be her sister._

_I have no intention to rush home just yet. Scarlet and her advisors are making plans for the upcoming royal ball, during which Scarlet will be a personal guest of Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, and I must make sure she is the most spectacularly dressed in the entire palace._

_With love,  
_ _Your Daughter Grace_

_[An additional note is enclosed, addressed to “Mother” only:]_

_You were wrong about her. You have always been wrong about her. It is time you come to acknowledge that._

 

* * *

 

_Jamison,_

_I expect you have already read my letter to Mother and Father, because your general idea of “managing the estate” is being a snoop. However, there were a few details I left out that I thought you might find interesting._

_Remember that Commander Cullen we’ve heard so much about? Well. It seems a day or two before my arrival, he and our Scarlet shared quite a significant…moment. The entirety of Skyhold is still abuzz with it. It’s all very improper. Naturally, I demanded an explanation from Scarlet, and she was more than happy to share every detail, and then some. The nature of their relationship isn’t quite defined as of yet, but Scarlet expects that there will be many more of these ‘moments’ to come._

_I thought I should leave it up to Scarlet to tell our parents, assuming she would even like to share such a thing with them. (With Father, I should say, as we both know the notion of her writing Mother is just ridiculous, although I have tried to convince her to extend the olive branch. Even so, I firmly believe Mother is the one who ought to take the first step to right her wrong.) But she did tell me that I may share this with you, as she is, and I quote, “too preoccupied to write at the moment.” If you ask me, I think she’s a little embarrassed to tell you, which is quite the novelty._

_The important thing is that she seems happy. Very happy, as a matter of fact. And Cullen himself is a good man, from what I can tell so far. He always seems a bit nervous around me, as though he’s trying his best to make a good impression, which means he cares. He’s also rather handsome…Scarlet did well, I must admit._

_Do make sure the estate is still standing, yes?_

_Yours most sincerely,  
_ _Grace_

 

* * *

_Lady Inquisitor,_

_I am ~~honored~~ full of shite beyond words that you have selected me, out of all the ~~fine~~ boring dressmakers in Halamshiral, to craft a gown for you. Truly, I am ~~speechless~~ a real nob. I could think of no higher distinction uh huh than to be selected by the Herald of Andraste herself! how about the empress, prick?_

_Of course, in order to create the ~~perfect work of art~~ , perfect load of shite I will need your measurements. Please do send those ~~at your earliest convenience!~~ NOW!! I have included several boring designs, as well as various swatches of prissy fabric; I am eager to see which you like best. that means HURRY UP, woman!!_

_~~I must reiterate, Inquisitor, how blessed I feel to have received your noble patronage. I am but a humble artisan, hardly worthy of such illustrious praise, but I shall do my utmost to please Your Worship.~~ boring, boring, boring._

_With greatest respect,  
_ _~~Hugo Bouchard, Dressmaker~~ who cares_

 __

_[This letter seems to have been defaced by some unknown troublemaker. Along with the various cross-outs and scrawled additions, there are doodles in the margins of a big-headed man in a ridiculous hat and poofy pants, spewing what appears to be piles of poo out of his large mouth.]_

* * *

 

_Little Red,_

_Is it true that the Inquisitor is too busy to write to her own brother? Apparently so. I am deeply wounded, dear sister. Where would I be without Grace? Oh wait. I would be there, in Skyhold. (I still can’t believe she left me behind. “Managing the estate,” honestly. Isn’t that what our parents are for?) Both of my beloved sisters have abandoned me, now. What’s next? Shall I resort to spending time with Wes? How far I have fallen…_

_I bet it’s that Cullen who’s taken up all your free time, hm? Grace seems to approve of him, but if he takes the place of your most favorite brother in your heart, I’m not so sure I can agree._

_Disappointedly,  
_ _Jamie_

* * *

 

_Jamie,_

_Have you ever been attacked with a tape measure before? Josephine is bad enough on her own, but throw Gracie into the mix and you’re a goner. I’ve lost track of how many fabric swatches I’ve examined, how many gown designs I’ve browsed, how many different ways my hair has been wrangled up into something deemed appropriately courtly. On the bright side, I’m certain to be the prettiest princess at the ball._

_Josie has also insisted on etiquette lessons, history lessons, dancing lessons, and a myriad of other trivial nonsense, all tasks which Gracie has been only too happy to help with. It's been quite the week. I’m lucky if I get even a single moment uninterrupted with Cullen, let alone a minute alone to sit and write my brother. The fact that you’re receiving this letter at all is miraculous._

_We leave tomorrow for Halamshiral, and Gracie will be heading home. It’s been decided that Kitty will be accompanying her back to Ostwick. She’s exchanged a few letters with her parents, and I think she very much wishes to meet them. I worry for her, especially seeing how nervous she is, but I know Grace will take care of her._

_Fret not, dear brother. Wes isn’t such bad company, if you don’t mind the glowering._

_Adoringly,  
_ _Scarlet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the new layout look? I hope it works well!
> 
> And yes, I do tend to speak to Hawke & their Warden in Crestwood, and then go do Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts before Here Lies the Abyss. It makes more sense to me that the ball is a fixed point in time which they have to attend, regardless of what the wardens are up to. In the meantime, Hawke + Warden are still gathering intel...or something. Just go with it.


End file.
